destiny
by MRS.GINACULLEN86
Summary: I sat there watching her sleep, and I knew it wasn’t going to be the last time. Especially since she was my own perfect brand of heroine and my addiction was just beginning.B/E diclaimer: some story and characters arent mine they belong to Stephenie Meyer
1. bad news

Sitting straight up from her nightmare the same one she has had for 8 years. Finally realizing what really woke her, the constant ringing. Picking up the telephone.

"Hello?" Saying this as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock, it was 10:25 am.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Yes this is her."

"We have your test results. We need you to come down here so Dr. Jensen can over the results with you."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Hanging up the telephone she rushed up out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt, ran a brush through her hair and almost forgetting her shoes slammed her front door behind her.

Waiting for DR. Jensen she nervously played with her fingers. Then he finally came in and sat down

"Hi Isabella. How are you?'

"Bella, Please just tell me."

"It's not as bad as it could be."

"Oh god."

"Isa…Bella I hate to be the one to tell you, but you are in the first stage of the HIV virus."

"What is good about that?"

"We found out early enough. so you could still have a basically normal life."

"What is normal about worrying if I'll get cut and murder someone without even knowing it!" As she yelled this she stood up and stormed out of his office.


	2. Chapter one

Destiny

Chapter one

Sitting on a bar stool in a random dirty bar, that I don't even know the name of. I downed another shot of whiskey. It burned my throat as it went down and settled in my stomach giving my body warmth. Looking straight ahead I saw my reflection in the dirty cracked mirror behind the bar. I can't believe that fucking bastard! It's not enough that, that dickhead cheats on me with my now ex-best friend. He has to go and give me fucking HIV. Willing myself not, I think about the day my world was shattered.

_I wonder what he'll think of the new haircut and the new underwear I bought to show him tonight. I noticed that he has been upset and distant lately, hopefully I can cheer him up. I thought this to myself as I smiled and unlocked the front door to the one bedroom apartment that I shared with my fiancé. As I walked into the kitchen to place my Victoria secrets bags on our kitchen table I heard a muffled noise coming from down the hall. Hmmm, what is that he shouldn't be home for a couple of hours. I even left work early so I could get everything ready. I began to walk slowly down the hall toward where the sound was coming from. Which was coming from our room, but as I got closer I wasn't liking what I was hearing. He couldn't be, could he? Then I heard a loud feminine throaty moan. Ughh, no. I walked up to the doorway and as I stood in the doorway I saw the love of my life fucking my best friend. I stood there in shock as I felt my body go cold. A wave of sadness went through my shocked system which was soon replaced with rage. Taking in a deep breath I walked away from the door and went to the living room where he kept his precious car models that he spent so much time putting together. Then I grabbed as many as I could fit in my arms. Walking back to where they were still going at it I stood in the doorway and started to throw the model cars at him and her._

"_Get the fuck out of my bed!" they both scrambled to cover themselves and tried to plead and beg._

"_Baby its not what you think."_

"_Oh so she tripped and fell on your dick?!"_

"_Come on baby.." _

"_Don't you baby me. Now I want you both out of my room and out of my apartment."_

"_Bellie, it doesn't mean anything I don't want to get between you two so I'll leave." I was starring at my best friend in shock. Then the shock disappeared as I stormed up to her and smacked her across the face._

"_Well I don't want him. You can have him." I noticed that we had somehow gotten into the living room. I walked over to the window and opened it._

"_Baby what are you doing lets work this out." As he said this she left._

"_I told you not to call me baby." I grabbed his xbox360 and chucked it out the window. It felt so good that I started to grab anything that was his and threw out the window. All the while ignoring his pleas. _

After I kicked him out I crumbled to the floor and started to cry I stayed in the fetal position and in that spot for hours as I cried myself to sleep. Downing another shot wishing my brain to completely erase James and Victoria from my memory. I stood up from the bar and decided to walk the two blocks to my apartment in Seattle, Washington.

"Hey maybe you should call a cab, miss?" the sexy blonde bartender offered.

"Don't worry. I'm walking." I smiled back at him as I climbed off the stool that I had been occupying for the last few hours and grabbed my purse. "Thanks for the whiskey." I said as I walked through the door and out into the cool night air. Surprisingly it was not raining. Wonder how long that will last? I was walking through a dark alley and looking up at the sky when suddenly two sets of rough hands grabbed my arms and pushed me roughly against an old dirty brick wall.

"Hey lady what are you doing out this late?" the first one with dingy and stringy brown hair asked while looking at my body like it was made of gold. Which that made me shiver involuntarily. I thought to myself that my day could not go any worse.

"So what do you say about the three of us having a little fun?"

"I say that your both disgusting and it'll be your funeral. Trust me you don't want what I've got to offer." they both laughed not thinking anything I said meant anything. Then they both gave me a look that my heart jump out of m chest. "Look I'm sorry I'm having a bad day. Why don't you two find some nice girl."

"We don't want nice." The one with the dingy brown hair said. Then the other one with the buzz cut chimed in too.

"We want you."


	3. Chapter two

AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, EDWARD WAS HARD TO WRITE FOR AND I WAS WANTING IT TO BE PERFECT AND LIFE GOT I THE WAY. THIS CHAP IS IN EDWARD POV HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW J

Destiny

Chapter Two

Standing on the top of the Fremont bridge overlooking the river I was enjoying the view, when a breeze flowed over my cold marble flesh. The smell of freesias pulled at my heightened senses. Slowly my mind turned off all other thoughts but for that intoxicating scent. My body of its own accord began to follow the scent, taking me from rooftop to rooftop at an inhuman speed. As I came closer to the scent it became stronger and I realized I was smelling a woman's blood. She must be my singer, a vampire's version of a perfect brand of heroine. At least that was how my brother Emmit thought of it. Singers are very rare a vampire only gets 2 or 3 throughout their whole existence and that's if their lucky. If she is a singer she would be my first. I finally reached the rooftop overlooking the woman who was huddled up against a brick wall with two men in front of her. looking scared but trying to hide it from the men. I opened my mind and took their thoughts in, which were vile and vicious. This made me want to tear the worthless humans to shreds. I have to protect her. Suddenly I realized that I had not heard any of her thoughts how could that be? As I questioned this I heard her sweet melodic voice shaking with fear.

"I say that your both disgusting and it'll be your funeral. Trust me you don't want what I've got to offer." she took a step back pushing herself against the wall even more. "Look I'm sorry I'm having a bad day. Why don't you two find some nice girl."

As she said this they laughed at her and their thoughts became increasingly disgusting. Which only fueled the rage quickly building inside me. I stepped off the rooftop ledge and landed on my feet directly behind the two men, just as they spoke to her.

"We don't want nice."

"We want you." Taking a step closer I leaned in right between the two disgusting men.

"Too bad you can't have her."

"Who the fuck are you?' The guy with the stringy and disgusting brown hair said. The other worthless human turned his head to face me and revealing he now had a knife pressed against the woman's' side. I could hear her heart beating faster, making my body crave her blood even more. At that moment all I could think of was how her blood would taste. As the thought of ingesting her blood crossed my mind, my eyes met hers and I was riveted by her chocolate eyes. They were full of fear but I could see the determination behind the fear. She was a fighter and now I was fighting my body's urges to toss these humans to the ground so I could feel my teeth sink in to her soft flesh and feel her warm blood flow down my throat. Then the vile human standing in front of me distracted me. "Hey dude, I asked you a question." he said this full of his tough macho attitude. Which just pushed me over the edge. While snarling at the vermin in front of me I took a fistful of his shirt and tossed him against the brick wall behind me. Turning my attention to the other one I noticed he was shaking, making me smile. From his thoughts I could tell this freaked him out.

"That's good you should be."

"Hey.. Did you just??" in the second it took him to realize I had just read his thoughts he dropped the knife and ran. I was about to go after him so I could show what I thought of him.

"Th….thank you." her voice drew my eyes back to hers. I could tell a terrible thought had just crossed her mind, from the way her heartbeat picked up its pace. "Are you going to hurt me?" she looked so frail huddled against the brick wall.

"No. never." While she took me in I watched her eyes. "Your eyes are the most incredible shade of brow." she covered her mouth with her delicate hand while the cutest little giggle came out.

"Thank you no one has ever said that."

"Let me walk you home or to your car." suddenly she looked around nervously, unsure.

"Ahh, I guess you could walk me home. But what is your name?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen. Yours?"

"Bella Swan."

"Such a perfect name for such a perfect creature." I watched as her cheeks filled with blood. For an unknown reason it made me happy to know I embarrassed her. "Which way?'

"This way." she pointed toward the end of the alley. As we were walking away I could here the human that I threw against the wall begin to stir back to life. I guess I did not throw him hard as I thought.

"So what are you?"

"A man."

"No seriously I saw you drop from the sky and you threw that guy like it was nothing." she was looking at me as we walked along the sidewalk, which apparently was not a good idea because she tripped as we stepped off the curb to cross the street. Once again her cheeks filled with blood turning her face a bright red.

"Are you alright?'

"I'm fine." she waved her hand nervously. "Don't change the subject."

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Anyway where do you live?

"I live .." she glanced around at her surroundings. "here." I looked up at an old apartment building.

"Let me walk you up."

"Ok, I guess."

"You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Yeah, well you try not to be when you have no idea who or what you are." we had already waked up three floors by this point. "Well this is it." she unlocked her door. "Thank you." she said this softly with her back toward me then walked into her apartment. Then shut the door without another word. Smiling to myself I decided what I was going to do for the next few hours. I did not want to leave her, so I walked out the building and around to the side. Then climbed up the side using the pipes along the wall to make it easier to get to her window. When I did it was her kitchen window so I moved to the side until I reached it. I watched and waited for her to go to sleep. When she was asleep and I could hear her even breathing I climbed into her window and sat on the bench that was at the end of her bed. I sat there watching her sleep, and I knew it wasn't going to be the last time. Especially since she was my own perfect brand of heroine and my addiction was just beginning.


	4. Chapter three

**AN:PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
**

**Destiny**

**Chapter Three**

_**Smiling to myself as I walked up the steps to our back porch after walking home from school. I was thinking of the possibilities of what I was going get for my birthday. It was only four days away and I was going to be fourteen. I wonder if Jasper is going to kiss me? Jasper and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. I loved him dearly and for the last year we have been sort of dating. I really wasn't sure what it was we were doing, but neither of us were interested in any of the kids in school. So we had decided that since we were best friends, that we would do all the boyfriend/girlfriend stuff together. The only drawback was neither of us thought about each other that way. So it was only when we were curious about what something that did anything. As I opened our back door that opened into our kitchen my mind switched to what my mom was going to make for dinner. I hoped it wasn't meatloaf. That was my least favorite but it was my older brother Jacob's favorite. Since he was leaving for college in the fall, mom was over anxious and had been doing extra things for him, like making his favorite foods.**_

"_**Mom I'm home!" I couldn't believe how silent everything was. Mom always had some music going she always said it helped keep her from going crazy. Walking down the hallway toward the living room, I was thinking of watching some TV. Then I got the rusty smell of blood that immediately turned my stomach. Slowly I walked into our living room. What awaited me haunt my dreams for years to come. Their was blood everywhere, the walls, splattered across the windows and there were big pools of blood directly underneath the two bodies. My mother was laying in the middle of the living room facedown, while my brother was half on and half off the couch. There was so much blood. I couldn't tell where they were hurt. The only thing I knew was that m world had changed forever. A piercing scream interrupted my thoughts, that was when I realized it was my own.**_

**Sitting up straight soaking in sweat I covered my face with my hands then brushed them through my hair. It had been nine years since I found my mother and brother's bodies. They never found the one who was responsible, which had driven my father into a depression for years. Only recently in the past couple of years did he begin to climb out of it. Looking over at the clock I realized it was almost time for me to get out of bed. Walking into the kitchen I began to think about the events of the day before. It was all too much to take in. I'm HIV positive. That was something that couldn't ignore. Everything was changed forever. If I ever had sex again could kill my partner. If I got pregnant, what person would want to give their child any kind of death sentence. God I could kill that bastard! Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears out of my eyes I changed the direction of my thoughts while I made a pot of coffee. Now all I could see were those golden eyes and that beautiful disheveled bronze hair. He had saved me last night from god know what. He made one of the worst days in my life almost bearable, almost. A loud knock shook me out of my thoughts. walking towards the door I tightened the belt on m belt as I opened it to my best friend jasper.**

"**Hey," I said to him as he walked though my door and into my kitchen. While he sat down I noticed him looking at me suspiciously. **

"**Is everything alright you look off." Saying this he raised his left eyebrow as he leaned back in the chair, making it go on to two legs.**

"**Yeah, it's just well last night a couple of guys attacked me or were about to anyway. This guy saved me." sitting down opposite him I took a sip of my coffee.**

"**Oh, are you alright?" Then he smiled raising the left side of his mouth. It was a quirk of his that always made me smile with him. "This savior of yours, did you get his name?"**

"**Yes, I'm fine. His name is Edward."**

"**That's such a classic name."**

"**Yes, it fits him though. He is so gentlemen like. It kind of odd, but I think it's because I', mot used to that."**

"**Oh I'm not." He acted offended, but his smile gave him away.**

"**You know what I mean." I looked up from my coffee to see Jasper staring at me.**

"**What?"**

"**Was that the reason you didn't get any sleep?" He always was concerned about me and he never let me forget that he was there for me.**

"**Well, I had one of my nightmares." looking back down as I said this, I did not want him to see any of the pain in my eyes.**

"**Was it a bad one?"**

"**No. not really. My dad called the other day. You remember Sue right?" looking up again I asked about the woman who had lived on a reservation next to our home town.**

"**Yeah, wasn't she Seth's mom?"**

"**Yeah, that's her. Anyway my dad is actually dating her. I think she's the reason he is getting out of his depression."**

"**That's great. Maybe your dad can get some happiness. I like Sue, I' think they'll get along great." I laughed at him.**

"**Really? Are you a love doctor now?"**

"**Hey I should look into that. Well thanks for the coffee I've got to get to work. Did I tell you about my new client?"**

"**No I don't think so?" saying this with as a question I tried to remember if he did.**

"**Well this owner of this new little boutique, she manages and designs all her stuff and anyway she a knockout. She is all tiny like a little fairy but feisty I love it!" laughing at him again I walked him to the door.**

"**Well does this feisty fairy have a name?"**

"**Alice. Isn't that a perfect name?" As he walked out my door I watched him walk down the stairs to his own apartment on the third floor. He was a financial consultant and now he was in love with his client Alice. The look in his eyes said it all. I might have to stop in and check her out and see if she deserves Jas. Thinking to myself I began to get ready for work. God that boss of mine, I was not in love with. Half the time I wanted to kill her, the other half I wanted to hide. Besides having the most annoying voice she was a complete bitch. Luckily I was paid very well, and I needed the job. Time for another day at Newton's Public Relations Agency with Jessica Stanley. Ughh!**


End file.
